Never Get Over
by Taya J Weasley
Summary: Ron's and Hermoine's letter conversations...How can you fall out of true love? R/R plz...
1. You getting over me

I'll Never Get Over 

Taya J Weasley, The Author 

Hermione, 

I've never had a hurt like this before... I never thought that there was a pain greater then all that I felt before. And I never thought that the man I love so much can cause me such a pain. This pain in my chest, is like a burning, and it slowly spreads to my stomach, then to my legs, until I'm paralyzed with...whatever this is. I thought that feelings were just something extra, something that everyone overlooked, but didn't mean anything. I found out that I was wrong. 

It happened over the summer, when we were barely able to see each other, but we wrote everyday. I thought that you meant every word that you said in your letters, I thought that you did understand how much I've fallen in love with you. 

Is it just because I'm not important? Is it because I'm not as great as you thought to begin with? I always knew in the beginning that it was a mistake, that you could do so much better then me. I mean, what am I? I'm nothing but another Weasley, nothing special. All my brothers have gone through this too. But I'm end of the line, nothing left, all hand me downs Weasley. I haven't gotten anything new, I haven't gotten anything pricey- nothing. What am I? I'm nothing. 

But there you are now. Over the summer you went and found yourself 'someone who understands you.' What am I 'Mione? What was I for the past year and a half? Was I just there, taking up space? Or did you feel something for me once? What happened? What does he have that I don't? Did he buy you a lot of clothes? Fancy jewelry? Did he just sweep you off your feet one day in the London Underground? What did we go wrong? I tell you every day, in every letter that I love you. I show you every time that we're together how much I love you, but where did we go wrong? 

I said that I would always love you, and that is still true. But here it is, September 6th, our sixth year here at Hogwarts, and you are with some other guy. You promised that you wouldn't leave me, that you would be here for me every day and night. I believed you. You said that you were my star in the sky, that you'd grant my wishes at night. I believed you. You said that you'd love me forever. And I believed you. But as long as the stars shine down from the heavens, as long as the rivers run to the sea... I'll never get over you getting over me. 

Love you always, 

Ron Weasley 


	2. Not Possible

I'll Never Get Over 

Taya J Weasley 

Ron, 

I've felt that pain that you're describing. I know the pain that you are trying to describe, and you're right: there is no way to describe it. It's a feeling you get, when someone falls out of love with you. It's a feeling when you lose a loved one, when you are forgotten, neglected, left behind... It's a numbing feeling, Ron. It's a need to belong. I know that you said that you'd always love me, Ron, and I told you that I'd always love you too. And that's true, I do still love you, I won't deny that. But I don't love you in the same way that I love Alex. 

Alex and I just...clicked. We fit together so perfectly. But you and me, Ron, we had to work at an 'us', we had to practice it. We couldn't just have it work for us. We just didn't have that glow in us. I said that I'd always love you, and I still do, but I can't deny this gut feeling I have towards Alex. He completes me, Ron, he is always there, always know what I'm thinking. He always knows what makes me feel better, how to help me. He never pushes me, we never fight, we're just... Perfect. 

I can't say that I will forget you easily, because that's impossible. It's not easy to forget someone you've known since you were eleven. It's impossible to forget someone that saved you from a troll when they could barely stand you. Things just aren't that easy. I know that you are jealous of Alex, that's why you are ignoring me now, but I don't want it to be this way between us Ron. It's now the 12th, and I know that it's hard for me to send you this letter, but I'm going to, even if it is late from when you sent me my letter. 

I'm sorry for the hurt that I've caused you, Ron, it was never supposed to happen this way. You weren't supposed to fall in love with me. I wasn't ready. I just wasn't ready to let someone that close to me. I will never forget the love you gave to me, that's just not possible. 

Always, 

Hermione Granger 


	3. Not Asking

Never Get Over 

Taya J Weasley, The Author 

Hermione, 

How can you say this? You know that I've always and will always love you. How can he love you more than I do? I was always there for you, and I always want to. *If a million years aren't enough to know you, and a million words won't let you be sure, I'll open a door and find a million more.* I can never stop loving you Hermione, and I don't know how I'm supposed to show you more than I am. 

What can I do? How can I prove that I'm serious, about our love. What should I say and is there a way to make u realize I wont leave your side. Over and over, I was holding you close, and I'm telling you I'm never letting you go. I can't live without you. There is no way that I am giving you up to some guy you met over the summer. 

How can you choose a guy you knew for a month and a half over me? We've known each other since we were eleven 'Mione! How can you forget everything that we've been through?! I'm not asking you to forget me, I'm not asking you to forget my love. I'm asking you not to let go. I was waiting for years to tell you that I loved you, how can I prove that the spark we had is still here? I don't know what else to do or say to you 'Mione, there's nothing to say to you anymore. 

You can't say you weren't ready, you were with him the same time you were with me. I know you were. At the top of my letter in June there was a blotched out 'Ale' where the 'Ron' was. I can see these things Hermione. There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm still the same Ron I've always been. Sure we fight, but that taught me how to get closer to you. And it scared me so much when I thought I was going to lose you. That's why we lasted so long, we taught each other everything. 

I am still here waiting for you Hermione. I always will be. And Alex... I don't want to discuss him, because he can't love you like I can Hermione. I'm asking you for just one more chance. I'm asking you to forget the new guy and remember me. I'm just asking for you're love back again... Because you've still got mine. 

Love Always, 

Ron Weasley 


End file.
